I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable tray for use in the car, at home, or at any other location. The present invention can rest in a user's lap during use or can be placed on a surface including but not limited to tables, countertops, the floor, or any other surface where a user may use a tray.
Small children will often play with or hold various toys, drinks, or other items. Most children experience difficulties in placing these objects on their lap as the items may fall off of the child's lap. Children may then not be able to retrieve such items that fall from their laps. Children may then become agitated that they cannot retrieve the items and may start crying or causing other disturbances that can bother some people or can lead to hazardous situations. Furthermore, such dropped items can cause injuries to passengers in a car during an accident.
The present invention relates to an adjustable tray particularly suited for use when seated, such as in an airplane or automobile. The adjustable tray of the present invention provides a convenient and secure area for a child to play and prevents toys or food from being easily spilled or dropped from the confines of the present invention.
II. Description of the Known Art
Trays have become widely popular for a variety of uses. A growing number of people have increased their usage of trays. The known art discusses several approaches to trays that have been implemented. Patents and patent applications disclosing information relevant to trays are disclosed below. These patents and patent applications are hereby expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,107 issued to Miller on Sep. 13, 1998 (“the '107 patent”) teaches a portable and collapsible travel tray assembly for mounting in conjunction with a conventional automobile seat positioned to the front of the user of the tray and the seat of the user, particularly a child's car seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,659,545 issued to McMillan on Dec. 9, 2003 (“the '545 patent”) teaches a tray assembly for use with a child's booster seat in an automobile, the booster seat having a back and a pair of sides, each side having a side top, the tray assembly including a foam tray and an anchoring strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,116,166 issued to Rotstein on Sep. 12, 2000 (“the '166 patent”) teaches a fully collapsible child's travel tray that fits closely to the child to prevent playthings or food from falling into the child's lap or to the floor of a vehicle in which the child is riding and restrained.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,436 issued to Washington on Aug. 24, 1999 (“the '436 patent”) relates to a wearable tray assembly particularly designed for those who stock shelves or perform similar tasks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,339 issued to Hood on Jul. 7, 1992 (“the '339 patent”) teaches a foldable lap tray that is formed from a unitary blank of semi-rigid sheet material, such as corrugated cardboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,018 issued to Cromwell on Aug. 22, 1995 (“the '018 patent”) teaches a first box and a second box that are connected to a base member.
None of the known art provides the features of the present invention. Therefore, the present invention is needed to provide the user with increased versatility of a tray. The present invention is also needed to provide a user with the ability to retain items within the tray, to increase the workspace of the tray, and to elevate the tray above a support surface. The present invention is also needed to allow a user to store certain items, including but not limited to beverages, within a particular area of the tray without limiting the functionality of a tray. The present invention also provides a releasably attached webbing that increases the number of ways and items to which the present invention may be attached.